Harry Potter et la Flamme Verte
by sspelmen
Summary: Harry viens d'avoir ses 15 ans, mais le seigneur des ténèbres prépare un coup qu'Harry ne va pardonner


Chapitre 1 : Une journée pas comme les autres  
  
Pendant une soirée d'été, Harry regarda songeusement l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait donné lors de sa première année à Poudlard. C'est devoir était étaler sur son lit. Le devoir de Potion n'était pas encore terminé. Dans ça tête, Harry se disait chanceux d'avoir survécu à cette grande attaque. D'un coup, son regard se porta sur une photo qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il la fixait d'un regard interrogateur. La photo illustrait Sa mère mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. '' Sûrement de la famille pensa Harry '' Tanner de regarder ses souvenirs hanteuse de rêvent, il le referma d'un coup sec et regarda le plafond. C'est yeux se remplirent de larmes. La penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que les Dursley comme famille, lui faisait mal. Le Soleil ne tarda pas à se lever. Harry pus distinguer, au dessus des autres maisons, des rayons de soleil qui perçait l'atmosphère. Il jeta un coup d'?il rapide à son réveille matin. Celui-ci indiquait 7h30 du matin. Fatiguer et épuiser, Harry s'endorma d'un coup sec. Mais malheureusement pas avec sans rêve. Toujours avec le même qui le hantait depuis des jours, même des mois. Le Rêve qui le hantait tellement se reproduisit encore aujourd'hui....  
  
Dans un boisé, non loin de l'ouest, une maison était percher non loin d'un village nommée Godrick Hollow. La maison emmenait à la ville une mauvaise impression, car un scandale c'était poursuit dans cette maison. Nous racontons qu'une famille très vieille dans la ligue des sorciers, c'était fait tuez tous d'un coup pars une force naturel. C'est se que les agents de sécurité disaient, mais c'était pas se que disait les paysans qui connaissaient très bien la famille...  
  
Est-ce que vous vous rappelez mon cher, de la jeune fille Katerie Drouin ??? Elle avait quitté la maison toute suite après la mort de ses deux parents et de son frère lança une jeune femme Bien sur ma chère ! Je me rappelle très son petit air rebelle qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle entra ici répondit un vieille homme Sa du lui faire un choc horrible lorsqu'elle a apprit se décès. Ajouta la jeune femme et bien sur plusieurs personnes pense que sa serait elle la meurtrière ??? Bien sur c'est bien évidant non ???? Pourquoi est-elle partie avant que le décès soit découvert ?? Je me rappelle que lorsqu'elle est partie, elle me semblait préoccuper. Comme si elle était témoins de quelque chose lança le vieil homme Mais mon cher maintenant tout est terminé !!!! Et cela fait maintenant 3 ans que nous n'avons pas revus cette petite. Elle a sûrement changer depuis  
  
Un ombre apparaît derrière les deux personnes. Cette ombre lança : AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!  
  
Les deux corps des personnes tomba par en avant, sans même avoir su qui était cette étranger. Un rire glacial se fit entendre...  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur. Se rêve lui avait sembler si réelle. Si intense. Mais pourtant l'idée absurde que le Seigneur des ténèbre est tuer ses deux personnes moldu. Mais pourtant, le visage et le message de Dumbledor lui revinrent en tête. Pour se changer les idées, Harry porta son attention sur son cadran. L'heure affichait 9h30. Nous pouvons entendre dans le bas de l'escalier, l'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia se chicaner. Cette réaction surprit Harry. Quelque seconde après, deux hiboux entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'une d'entre elle était le petit hibou de Ron qui porta, malgré lui, une gigantesque lettre. Et l'autre hibou venait bien sur de l'école Poudlard, d'où il apprenait la magie. Harry prit donc la lettre que porta le minuscule hibou de Ron. La lettre dis :  
  
Harry !!! Il faut vite que tu viennes chez nous. Papa a reçu une lettre urgente du ministère qui disait que Tu Sais qui serais proche de chez toi. On va venir te chercher aujourd'hui à Midi. Que tes moldu le veulent ou non ses urgent Ron  
  
Harry relis et relis encore la lettre. Voldemort proche de Londres ??? Un bruit d'un hululement le tira de ces pensé. Il prit la lettre qui bien sûr était plus lourde que l'année dernière. Après avoir bien prit et bien lu la lettre de Poudlard, Harry descendit les escaliers en trombes. La famille Dursley fit comme si de rien était. Harry prit sa part de Pamplemousse et le mangea aussitôt. Préoccupé il ne mangea pas la dernière partie et sortie sa grosse malle du dessous de l'escalier. Il y rangea tout ses manuels et tous se qui était en trait avec la magie et l'école de Sorcellerie. Midi affichait l'horloge des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon paraissait aussi pâle que la neige. Tandis que la Tante Pétunia était plus préoccupée que jamais. Midi et 15... Midi et 20 Harry si ses personnes n'arrivent pas du moment à l'autre je pars toute suite à l'aéroport pour aller chercher Tante Marge. Annonça vivement l'oncle Vernon  
  
Comme pour répondre à l'oncle Vernon, un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la rue. Deux voitures du ministère entra dans l'entré de Garage de la maison. Mr Weasley et toute le reste de sa Famille étaient sortis de la voiture. Mr Weasley se Précipita ver la porte d'entrer et rentra sans sonner. Son regard porta sur Harry et ensuite sur son oncle et sa tante. Bonjour je suis réellement désolé, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de Discuter. Nous devons nous sauver toute suite. Harry voudrais tu bien me suivre stp. Fred et George vont s'occuper de tes bagages.  
  
Harry suivit Mr Weasley et embarqua dans la voiture. Dans toute sa vie, cette journée était la plus étrange qu'il ait rencontré.  
  
Chapitre 2 : L'arme secrète de Voldemort  
  
Le Lendemain de son arriver chez les Weasley, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Ron était déjà descendue prendre son petit déjeuner et Hermione aussi. Harry Fixa le réveil magique de Ron et celui-ci affichait 11h30. Harry se leva et se dirigea à la Cuisine. Arriver à l'entrer de la pièce, Ron et Hermione le fixèrent étrangement qui fut suivit pa un long silence pénible. Ron fut le premier à le briser Harry tu..tu as reçu une lettre de je sais pas trop qui.  
  
Il lui tendit la lettre. Harry la prit avec précaution et l'ouvra. Une longue plainte se fit entendre de l'enveloppe. Harry la referma aussitôt. Mais le crie continua à se faire entendre. Harry jeta des regards apeurés dans la pièce qui était rendue silencieuse. Le père de Ron se leva et prit la lettre d'Harry d'un mouvement brusque. Je vais devoir envoyer cette lettre au ministère Harry  
  
Il le regarda d'un regard sombre mais tout à fait effrayer. Sans dire un mot, il quitta la pièce qui fut suivit par Mrs Weasley. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de le fixer. Harry j'ignore de qui sa vient mais c'était sûrement une lettre de vous savez qui Répondit Ron avec Angoisse. Impossible s'objecta Hermione. Si Tu sais qui enverrait une lettre à Harry et bien Dumbledor l'aurait avertie non ??  
  
Harry les fixa tout les deux. Il décida de s'asseoir à table pour commencer à prendre son petit déjeuner. Comment peux tu être aussi tranquille Harry ? Ron laisse Harry tranquille il...il pense seulement d'aller en parler à Dumbledor. N'est-ce pas Harry ?? Inutile s'exclama Ron, Dumbledor sera avertie automatiquement. Il sait tous se qui se passe ici Mais.... Il dit vrai Hermione coupa Harry, Dumbledor sera sûrement avertie de se qui viens de se passé.  
  
Hermione baissa son regard Vous devez avoir raison.  
  
L'avant midi se passa à merveille. Harry pus permettre à Ron d'enfourcher une nouvelle fois son éclair de feu et Hermione continua toujours à le sermonner de faire attention. La nuit venait de se montrer en laissant un vent frais. La Famille Weasley était installer à table à pique-nique accompagner d'Harry et d'Hermione. Harry Parla vivement de Quidditch avec Ron, Fred et George et Hermione parla avec Mrs Weasley et Ginny. Minuit sonna et toute la famille alla se coucher pour affronter l'achat de leurs articles scolaires au Chemin de traverse.  
  
Harry regarda le plafond de Ron et ferma tranquillement ses yeux. Il s'endormie aussitôt mais pas sans rêve......  
  
Un Homme entra tranquillement dans une vieille pièce sombre. Seul le feu dans la cheminer brillait dans un coins de la pièce. Un fauteuil était installé devant le feu. Une personne semblait y être installé. L'homme s'agenouilla à coté du fauteuil et commença à parler d'une voie chaude et aussi sombre que la pièce. Le plan à belle et bien fonctionner mon seigneur. La lettre, qui contenait l'arme, a été ouverte aujourd'hui même. Très bien répondit une voix glaciale. L'arme a donc été libérée ?  
  
Un long silence suivit. L'homme trembla légèrement Nous..nous ignorions si..si elle fut libérée QUOI ? Je vous jure maître que nous avons essayé de faire notre possible mais... Vous aviez encore échoué ? Non maître au non. Une partie de l'arme a été libéré. Bon très bien (il renifla bruyamment) l'arme a été libéré en partie. Mais vous avez échoué pareil. Je vous laisse une dernière chance Black pour me libérer cette arme Oh merci votre Seigneur, je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir  
  
L'homme se baissa et fit la référence devant le fauteuil et se releva. Et il sortie de la pièce. Le plan est en marche Queudver. Essayer cette fois de ne pas me décevoir Oui maître tous se que vous désiré.  
  
Queudver sortie lui aussi de la pièce. Un rire Glacial s'éleva du Fauteuil...  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut.....  
  
Chapitre 3 Une émeute chez Fleury and Bott's  
  
Ron regarda attentivement Harry qui venait de le réveiller avec son hurlement Harry est-ce que ça va ??? J'ai...je vais bien merci Mais tu as hurlé. Ne me dis pas que c'était mon imagination Je te dis que je vais bien ok.  
  
Ron resta figé et alla se recoucher. Sans jeter le moindre regard sur son ami il s'endormie aussitôt. Tandis qu'Harry, lui, resta assis, le dos droits en regardant devant lui. Ron l'avait entendue mais il s'en fichait totalement. Il se recoucha dans son sac à couchage et réessaya de s'endormir. Cette fois, depuis si longtemps, sans rêve, sans cauchemar.  
  
Le Lendemain matin, La famille Weasley se prépara à leur fameuse journée pour aller acheter les articles scolaire pour leur nouvelle année à Poudlard. Tous le mondes étaient réunis devant la cheminer du salon. N'oublier pas ! Expliqua Mrs Weasley dite le comme il faut et très fort pour bien entendre  
  
Elle laissa aux deux jumeaux de commencer. Tous les deux prirent de la poudre à cheminette et cria haut et fort « Chemin de Traverse « Puis ils disparurent dans les flammes verte de la cheminer. Ron et Hermione fit pareil et prononça le même mot que les jumeaux. Se fut maintenant le tour d'Harry qui s'était maintenant habituer à se genre de transport. Il prit une bonne quantité de poudre et entra dans le cheminer. Aussitôt les flammes magiques lichèrent son corps. Il laissa tombé la poudre et cria « Chemin de Traverse ! «. Aussitôt, le décors du salon de la famille Weasley disparu. Tout était vert autour de lui. Des quantités de cheminer défilèrent devant lui. Il fut d'un coup retiré du réseau et arriva à la même place qu'Hermione et le reste de la famille Weasley était. Il ne manqua plus que Mrs Weasley et Ginny qui était toujours dans le Réseau du chemin des cheminées. Comme prévue Mrs Weasley et Ginny arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivent. De nouveau réunis, ils partirent chacun de leurs barre pour aller acheter les article qui leurs fallaient. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partie dans le bout de Fleury and Bott's pour acheter leur nouveaux livre de leur nouvelles matières. Harry pu remarqué que le livre « Histoire de Poudlard était demandé Il n'était pas trop tôt qu'il le demande ! S'écria Hermione. J'était vraiment tanner de tous vous dire. Maintenant sa vous forcera à le lire et à y prêter attention ! Je ne suis pas si sûr Hermione répondit Ron en éclatant de rire Tu seras toujours la personne au quel nous allons consulter  
  
Ron et Harry partirent à rire sous le regard noir D'Hermione Tous les trois entrèrent dans la Librairie qui était pleine à craquer. La plupart des gens qui s'y trouvait présent semblaient à de nouveaux élèves qui commençaient leur première année à Poudlard Je sens que nous allons attendre longtemps avant d'arriver à acheter ses maudits bouquins répliqua Ron Ne sois pas rabat-joie Ron répondit Hermione il faut quand même rester pour les acheter.  
  
Tous trois restèrent 2 heures dans la bibliothèque pour avoir enfin leurs livres. Après leur derniers achats. Tout le reste de la famille, incluant Harry et Hermione, retournèrent au Terrier.... 


End file.
